


The secret revealed

by Yoyi



Series: Stronger than humans [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Loki still likes to throw Tony out of windows, Sequel, Thor feels curious about it and joins them, Tony still NOT likes to be thrown out of windows, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor asks Loky why does he like to throw Tony out of windows. Loki's answer has an unexpected result... or "<em>Oh, my gosh! Thor you too no!</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret revealed

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Without beta, horrific English, result of boredoom, for Kyrza E. Green.
> 
>  **Drabble** : Shorter than 500 words. A proper drabble would be of 100, but these ones are drabbles as well.

Thor was being pestered by Tony. Tony wanted to know why his brother kept throwing him out of windows whenever they met, as if that was some sort of greeting. Tony was really pissed off at Loki, and Thor was starting to get curious about it.

 

He always saw his younger brother as someone not too strong, but these past months he had proved him wrong. And now he was pulling pranks on Tony as if he was a child.

 

“I really do not know, Friend Stark. But as I recall, he didn't throw you out of windows all the time,” he said. Pepper, who was behind Tony, reading a magazine, laughed a bit. “He told me that he threw you out of balconies too.”

 

This seemed to be a wrong comment, because Tony frowned. But also a good one, since Pepper laughed louder.

 

“Could you ask him to stop? Or at leas the reason?”

 

“I will try,” Thor nodded.

 

And this is how the Asgardian blonde went looking for his brother to ask him why, and if he could stop.

 

Loki just raised his brow. He waited for the answer, patiently. Or as patiently he could wait. When he was pacing all around the room, trying not to talk before his brother answered, Loki thought it was the moment to give his reply.

 

“Because,” he started, deliberately slow, rising from his chair and leaving the book on the table. “It amuses me immensely the way he reacts when he freaks out right before I throw him out.” And he smiled at his brother. “You should really try it.”

 

Thor was not so sure about it... Until he was dared and tricked with words and he had one hand on the collar of Tony's t-shirt and the other on a thigh, aiming towards a dartboard Loki had set just outside the tower in another skyscraper. It was a bit far, but Thor was sure he would hit right in the bull's eye.

 

Tony, on his part, was screaming and calling Thor everything that came to mind. And his last insult was lost in the air when Thor threw him. Loki was right beside the dartboard, waiting for Tony's arrival, smiling smugly.

 

Thor must admit that what his brother said was correct. It was amusing how Tony reacted.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thumbs** up for poor Tony who now has two viking gods that will like to play darts with him :D


End file.
